Men's bottom garments, such as briefs, boxers, and swim wear, offer little to no support of the male genitals, and merely acts as a soft barrier against the rougher fabrics of the outer clothing. Due to body sweat, the freely hanging scrotum and penis tend to stick to and/or rub against a man's thighs. As this can be uncomfortable and irritating, men may feel a need to constantly adjust their genitals. Also, the friction from the rubbing may cause itchiness that could lead to a man scratching his genitals and further causing rashes or breaking of the skin. Moreover, when a man adjusts or scratches his genitals in public to ease his discomfort, albeit discretely, the man or possibly people witnessing him perform the action may feel embarrassed. Hence, there is a need for a male genital support system that would resolve these issues.
Along with lacking support, men's bottom garments may press the genitals against the body, thereby diminishing the appearance of the male genital bulge under the clothing. As some men have a desire to appear larger and/or show their penis outline under the clothing to attract a mate, the minimal bulge or lack thereof may reduce their chances of doing so. Hence, there is a need for a male genital support system that would further enhance the appearance of the genitals.